


MEMORY

by KEYYY



Category: Mature - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 美宣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEYYY/pseuds/KEYYY
Kudos: 4





	MEMORY

“mx126，放风时间。”身穿黑色制服的孟美岐拿着警棍敲了敲铁门，里面的吴宣仪一身囚服高傲的坐在上下床的边沿晃荡着腿。一身囚服在她身上倒是别有一番滋味，手里那个粉色的遥控器又往上调了一些，站在门口的孟美岐突然战栗起来，吴宣仪嘴角勾起的越发明显，看着孟美岐身子紧绷过后猛的一放，再好好的把遥控器收好。一个利落的翻身跳下来，拖沓着自己的脚链和手铐走到门口去。  
“姐姐，今天来晚了，我有点生气。”吴宣仪坐在狱警个人休息室里，威风的狱警小姐现在乖巧的窝在她怀里。“宣仪，你也知道的，我……啊…”手指紧摁着遥控器上调强度，原本安分待在身体里那个小小的东西又突然跳出来找存在感。“唔……恩…”吴宣仪搂着颤抖的孟美岐笑开了。鼓弄几下之后用冰冷的手铐将孟美岐反手扣在床头，磨人的震动声让孟美岐羞得不敢直视吴宣仪。  
“唔呃……拿…出去……”“不要”修长的手指在穴口摩擦打转，又一下冲进去，抵住那个不知疲倦的小东西在孟美岐的敏感点上来回折腾。吴宣仪在孟美岐看不到的地方笑的愈发恶劣，手指夹着跳蛋抽插起来，每一次进入都在最深处停留一段再快速勾一下敏感点。孟美岐爽的腿根直发麻，“唔……啊…啊……嗯…”从甭道内喷出来的湿滑在手指抽出的那刻将跳蛋喷了出来。  
吴宣仪抬手解掉手铐，让孟美岐以一个舒适的姿势睡在自己怀里“姐姐，我快出去了……”吴宣仪的话里带着些许不舍，“我知道，出去以后别回来了吴宣仪。”“孟美岐……”声音里的隐忍让孟美岐动容，抬头轻蹭着吴宣仪的脸，“我想再做一次……”孟美岐停下来。“你又搞我？”  
“啊！从我身上下来！！几次了！！！吴宣仪！”  
“姐姐不要说话了，到时候叫不出来，我会不开心的。”


End file.
